


A WeyrHarper's Repertoire

by samwise_baggins



Series: Islinne Weyr [4]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samwise_baggins/pseuds/samwise_baggins
Summary: Cyrus composes a series of songs about Weyrlife, starting with candidacy and ending with, well, the end.    3378 to 3405.Note: These are a series of Pern-based songs I wrote. Please enjoy them. They really do tell a story when read in order.
Series: Islinne Weyr [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898998
Kudos: 6





	1. Dragons and Runners

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: Generally Ista Weyr, and its surrounds, at the beginning of 10th Pass.  
> .  
> Note: Cyrus dreams while working in the fields. Based on Eagles and Horses by John Denver.

Runners, they frolic on rock or on sand  
They swim in the rivers of life  
And though they are grounded, they're happy on land  
The runners still seem free from strife

A person is limited in what he can do  
He still manages mir'cles of flesh  
Like the runner who gallops whene'er he moves  
Like the stallion who's strength's always fresh

I saw the shadow of dragons and runners  
Crossing the sun, running hard 'gainst the breeze  
Cantering faster and backwinging lightly  
With dragons and runners my soul will be free

Dragons, they fly over water or earth  
They know that their limits are few  
They carry their riders through life and through death  
Every day their lives start anew

A soul is an object imposs'ble to touch  
It's ethereal, it's not ever seen  
But the dragons who touch us and love us so much  
They show us, from gold down to green

I saw the shadow of dragons and runners  
Crossing the sun, running hard 'gainst the breeze  
Cantering faster and backwinging lightly  
With dragons and runners my soul will be free

A person is limited in what he can do  
He still manages mir'cles of flesh  
Like the runner who gallops whene'er he moves  
Like the stallion who's strength's always fresh

A soul is an object imposs'ble to touch  
It's ethereal, it's not ever seen  
But the dragons who touch us and love us so much  
They show us, from gold down to green

I saw the shadow of dragons and runners  
Crossing the sun, running hard 'gainst the breeze  
Cantering faster and backwinging lightly  
With dragons and runners my soul will be free


	2. Friends in High Reaches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the Cyrus decides to break off for the Weyr.  
> .  
> Based on Friends in Low Places by Garth Brooks.

All of you in the Hold say I'm really not old  
Enough to be any good.  
And you in the Craft just sit back and laugh  
When I ask to join if I could.  
Every one of you said that I'd not earn my bed  
Or my food if you gave me a chance.  
Well, it's all in your mind; I know that I'm doing fine,  
And I'll be the last one to dance.

Cause I've got friends in High Reaches,  
Where the WeyrlingMaster is the one who teaches  
The dragon pairs. I'll go back there.  
Yeah, someday soon I'll Impress a dragon,  
Then I will be the one who's braggin'.  
Yes, I've got friends in High Reaches.

I tried to fit in, but I just couldn't win.  
Well, that's happened a lot.  
I'll go away. Don't ask me to stay.  
I just had to give it a shot.  
My feelings aren't hurt just because you were curt.  
I know that I can get by.  
Just wait and see, someday soon I will be,  
A weyrling that's learning to fly.

Cause I've got friends in High Reaches,  
Where the WeyrlingMaster is the one who teaches  
The dragon pairs. I'll go back there.  
Yeah, someday soon I'll Impress a dragon,  
Then I will be the one who's braggin'.  
Yes, I've got friends in High Reaches.

Cause I've got friends in High Reaches,  
Where the WeyrlingMaster is the one who teaches  
The dragon pairs. I'll go back there.  
Yeah, someday soon I'll Impress a dragon,  
Then I will be the one who's braggin'.


	3. Somebody Bronze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus is a candidate at last. Will the perfect dragon be hatched?  
> .  
>  Based on Something in Red by Lorrie Morgan

I'm looking for somebody brown.  
Someone to cheer me when I'm feeling down.  
Steady and friendly and so brave at heart  
He'll always be there and we'll never part.  
With eyes in which you can feel yourself drown.  
I'm looking for somebody brown.

I'm looking for somebody green.  
Someone to soothe me when others are mean.  
Agile and quick, she's an emerald dream.  
When we are matched, the'll be no better team.  
The prettiest color that you've ever seen.  
I'm looking for somebody green.

I'm looking for somebody gold.  
Someone to love me when I get quite old.  
Our hearts and our minds will be perfectly matched.  
We'll know each other as soon as she's hatched.  
She'll be so gentle, and equally bold.  
I'm looking for somebody gold.

I'm looking for somebody blue.  
Someone who's soul is as pure as the dew.  
We'll dip and we'll soar over all of the land.  
I'll always be there for my sapphire friend.  
He'll have a soul which embraces mine, too.  
I'm looking for somebody blue.

I'm looking for somebody bronze.  
Someone to love me throughout the eons.  
We will be braver than all other pairs.  
We will be able to fly anywhere.  
With beauty that matches the shimmering dawns.  
I'm looking for someone...  
I've got to find someone...  
I'm looking for somebody bronze.


	4. The Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus meets an old friend at a gather.  
> .  
> Based on Taxi by Harry Chapin.

Igen was hot and humid.  
The gather had ended for the night.  
I was on my way back to my home;  
I saw a lady with a flickering light.

_"Can I give a pretty lady a ride?  
It's far too hot to walk these days."_  
She turned her head away from me,  
She said _"I live about a league this way."_

I helped her up onto my runner,  
And I asked _"Haven't we met somewhere?"_  
She said   
Then her cold silence filled the air.

About half an hour's time went slowly by,  
Then she looked into my face again.  
Tilting her head, she finally smiled,  
But the smile was brief and full of pain

She said _"You surprised me, Cyrus."_  
I said _"It's been a real long time.  
Through all the dark times and all the sunshine,  
Rae, you've still been on my mind."_

It was back of beyond in a cothold  
We used to learn all about love.  
The kisses and smiles and caresses we shared  
Never went beyond stage one.

You see, she wanted to become a Harper,  
And I was going to ride a bronze.  
She went to the Hall to apprentice,  
And I went to the Weyr one dawn.

I couldn't think of a topic to discuss.  
The friendship was pretty much done.  
I stopped my runner in front of her cot;  
The strict look didn't encourage much fun.

She slid from my runner and smiled,  
 _"We must see each other someday."_  
I nodded, but I knew it'd never happen.  
She said _"Cyrus, here's a gift for pay."_

I looked in the package she had given me.  
It housed a carved dragon of stone.  
It was a reminder of every time I failed Impression,  
But I buried how much I felt alone.

She turned and slipped into her cothold,  
And I couldn't help but wonder how  
Whatever we had planned for the future:  
It seemed like we'd gotten somehow.

She wanted to become a Harper,  
And I was going to ride a bronze.  
She went to the Hall to apprentice,  
And I went to the Weyr one dawn.

Now, in her strict, cold cothold,  
She acts as if she belongs.  
And I have my dragon statue of bronze  
Which sits on my desk all day long.  
I can stare at my bronze all day long.


	5. Death Dirge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the Weyr, Cyrus starts to question the deaths of normal Threadfall.  
> .  
> Originally based on A Little Good News by Anne Murray, but as you can see, it bears no resemblance to it anymore, especially in _'tune.'_

Passing by, I saw the weyrlings at their lessons;  
A Master was drilling them in Threadfall defenses,  
The Leader was teaching the Gold to fly.  
I just couldn't help but wonder why  
Many of those pairs would have to die . . .

A Second was telling Wingriders what to do,  
Assigning convey duties and a sweep or two.  
When Thread passed over a beholden land  
The dragons and riders stayed at hand,  
But all those deaths I don't understand . . .

A blue dragon let out a scream then went between.  
His left wing was scored; his young rider hadn't seen  
The tangled mass just above his head.  
If no one shouted he would be dead,  
As it is he'll be grounded instead . . .

Even the mighty Gold isn't immune to pain  
When flying with others throughout that silver rain.  
She can dive and glide like the others,  
Fighting hard like her smaller brothers,  
Yet sometimes death even comes to mothers.

The remaining riders weep while the dragons keen:  
Mourning those bronzes, browns, and their small sisters the green,  
Lured to the dark by pain and sickness,  
Protecting the people from distress,  
Stopping the land from being defenseless . . .

Despite careful planning, sometimes things can go wrong,  
Like the eerie lines to a harper's sad death song.  
And as I walked and let out a sigh,  
I just couldn't help but wonder why  
Many of those pairs would have to die . . .


	6. Impression's Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'rus finally experiences the glory of Impression!  
> .  
> Based on Annie's Song by John Denver.

Your life joins with my life  
And I feel through your senses  
Like the stars shining softly  
Like a fresh winter's snow  
Like the feel of a rainfall  
Like the warm summer sunshine  
Your life joins with my life  
Come join me again

Your mind touches my mind  
And it feels like forever  
Like no other can reach me  
Way down in my soul  
I feel my heart lifting  
Like a song between lovers  
You mind touches my mind  
Come touch me again

Yes it feels like forever  
Your mind touches my mind  
Come touch me again

Your life joins with my life  
And I feel through your senses  
Like the stars shining softly  
Like a fresh winter's snow  
Like the feel of a rainfall  
Like the warm summer sunshine  
Your life joins with my life  
Come join me again


	7. Weyrling Blooding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'rus flies in his first real Threadfall.  
> .  
> Based on Goodnight, Saigon by Billy Joel.

We met as can'dates on Ista Island  
We left as wingmates, as weyrling riders  
We flew so straight, all in our lines  
And we thought that we were doing just fine

We met Thread head on, just like all others  
We felt a strong bond; we felt like brothers  
And we threw stone and caught just right  
And we worked hard through those long hours of flight

We had no leisure to think of past fun  
Instead we felt sick, as Threadfall hit one  
We heard her cry, then she betweened  
We held our breath as we tried not to scream

The silver rained down, just like in training  
But now our dragons cried out from scoring  
We knew of pain; yes, we'd been told

And we'd worked hard for this honor  
To fly with each other  
Now we know why the wings look so old

We had all flown in together  
And we thought we would leave together  
We didn't think we'd die together

For eighteen long months; we worked, and we trained  
And against the rules, we always had strained  
We had to fly, we had to fight  
We didn't count on heavy winds all that night

We thought we should fly in Thread with a Wing  
But we didn't know that the fight would seem  
To last as long as two turns  
As a weyrling

We checked our straps and stoked our dragons  
And then we soared and we flamed Thread  
And we had no time to mourn for our dead  
And dove through the _'death rain'_

And went Between to ease all our pain  
We had all flown in together  
And we thought we'd leave together  
We didn't think we'd die together . . .


	8. Hatchings and Thread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'rus has made it to graduation, at last.  
> .  
> Based on Fire and Rain by James Taylor.

When I saw your eyes that morning I became your own,  
But I never knew just what it was that meant.  
I knew we'd be a team, and we'd never be alone.  
It's so hard to believe I'm where your heart went.

There've been Hatchings and there's been Thread,  
There've been Flaming Drills we thought would never end,  
There've been injuries that never seemed to mend,  
But I knew you'd always be there, my friend.

Now all tasks we have to finish, every firestone sack we fill,  
Every single deadly fall we have to fly,  
Just brings us closer, but explain no one will.  
How can you say without knowing why?

There've been Hatchings and there's been Thread,  
There've been Flaming Drills we thought would never end,  
There've been injuries that never seem to mend,  
But I knew you'd always be there, my friend.

With the graduation we earned our station among the fighting wings.  
The drills we learned required skills we never knew we had.  
Flying on a dragon, joining in the braggin', we're done with being weyrlings.  
Now fighters and dragonriders . . . why are we feeling sad?

There've been Hatchings and there's been Thread,  
There've been Flaming Drills we thought would never end,  
There've been injuries that never seem to mend,  
But I knew you'd always be there, my friend.


	9. Threadfall for Ista

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'rus is proud to be a Wingrider.  
> .  
> These weyrs are based on 10th Pass, Islinne Weyr time.  
> .  
> Based on California Girls by The Beach Boys.

High Reaches Weyr is quick  
They always fly that Thread just right  
And Xanadu Weyr is really good  
Even when they fly at night  
Now the Igen Weyr and the stoney Fort  
Protect the Holds and Halls  
And the frosty wings of Telgar Weyr  
Well they always meet those 'Falls

But I'm proud that I fly Threadfall with Ista  
I'm proud that I fly Threadfall with Ista  
I'm proud that I fly Threadfall with Ista Weyr

Now Islinne in the tropics  
Doesn't have too much to do  
And Monaco Bay works extra hard  
Just to help those Dolphin crews  
No matter where on Pern you fly  
Or where you tithe your wares  
There's just one Weyr that I know of  
That makes me proud that I live there

I'm proud that I fly Threadfall with Ista  
I'm proud that I fly Threadfall with Ista  
I'm proud that I fly Threadfall with Ista Weyr


	10. Brownrider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'rus reminisces on his life as a Brownrider.  
> .  
> Based on Mill Worker by James Taylor.

My life began with tending  
The herdbeasts and their young  
I moved in with my Uncle  
And then Runners were begun

Racing was a passion I found  
That I enjoyed though it was tough  
But somehow racing runners  
Would never be enough  
To feel alive . . .

Weyr life ain't easy  
And Weyr life ain't hard  
It's enough to fill your soul  
If you look beyond the job

You get up 'fore the morning  
And work throughout the day  
If you think that tending dragons  
Is hard, here's what I say:

Your eyes meet at Impression  
And your soul begins to soar  
Your life takes on a meaning  
It could never have before

I think about the time  
I've spent inside the Weyr  
Fighting on the Thread days  
And drilling on the clear

I remember friends I've met  
And family that I've left  
The weyrfolk and the crafters  
And the riders and the dragons  
That were here . . .

When I think back upon the  
Turns that swept on by  
The things that come to mind  
Are my brown Lockwooth and I

Though the days go on forever  
And the nights are ended fast  
My bond with my bold dragon  
Will remain when life is past

Your eyes meet at Impression  
And your soul begins to soar  
Your life takes on a meaning  
It could never have before

. . . And may I fly these drills  
. . . And fight the deadly 'Fall  
. . . And don't let me forget  
. . . Why I bear the pain and all

Your eyes meet at Impression  
And your soul begins to soar  
Your life takes on a meaning  
It could never have before


	11. Take Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'rus has a surprising re-encounter with an old friend.  
> .  
> Based on The Sequel by Harry Chapin.

. . . She's in her strict, cold cothold,  
Where she acts as if she belongs.  
And me, I have my dragon of bronze  
Sitting on my desk all day long . . .

The patrol I was flying finished early  
Had the rest of the afternoon free  
Flew on down towards Igen Hold lands  
There was someone there I had to see

I thought I should show off my wing group  
Or maybe just bring a friend  
Finally I decided to just go myself  
After all, I was alone in the end

Ten turns past I'd failed Impression  
And the dragon I had was made of stone  
Now I'm soaring on my companion  
Going about a league from Igen Hold

Still cold and strict was the cothold  
And an old man wouldn't let me in the door  
He frowned and snorted when I talked to him  
Said _"She left and won't come back no more."_

As I turned to mount my dragon  
He called out to me from his place  
 _"I know just where she's living now,  
But I doubt you'd know her face."_

We flew on up to the main Hold  
To a small cot off the long track  
The place was full of colors  
And children's songs issued from the back

When she opened the door it was like breathing  
An old familiar scent from the past  
She laughed and placed a hand on my arm  
My old friend had returned at last

_"C'rus, I didn't see you coming.  
Did you come for the gather this time?"_  
I shook my head and took her hand  
 _"I came for you, Rae; do you mind? . . .  
. . . I hope you really don't mind."_

She said _"I've seen you on patrol with your brown."_  
 _"It's not always great,"_ I replied.  
She shook her head, and with a smile, she laughed  
 _"I somehow expected you'd lie."_

_"I thought you were training as a Harper."_  
 _"I never made it past the door."_  
I asked was it her songs I heard that day  
She said _"I don't write songs anymore . . .  
. . . I just don't write anymore."_

We talked about her children  
About how they made her smile  
We talked about where the turns had ended up  
And where we were all the while

We couldn't find enough time to talk about  
All the many things we wanted to say  
We talked until we ran out of words  
And they started getting in the way

I wanted her to visit Ista Weyr  
She said _"I can't, my children need me."_  
I asked, _"Rae, Why do we keep on saying goodbye?"_  
She said _"C'rus, some things have to be."_

I won't think about what happened next  
Or tell which one of us cried  
I won't talk about the decisions we made  
If I let myself think, I'd cry

And that night as I sat and ate  
I thought about all we'd shared  
And how she's soaring all by herself  
And how I perform in the air

It's the second chapter in our story  
And a song about all life could be  
Thinking about whatever you dream  
And remembering just what you've seen . . .  
. . . It's the tale of someone's dream.


	12. Trusting Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A song dedicated to the WeyrLeader, S'hawn.  
> .  
> Based on Heart's Courageous from the Desert Storm Inspirational Tape.

Let our minds be open to your silent voice  
And give us patience to see wisdom in your choice  
May your courage guide us forward  
May our hearts reveal your truth  
And we'll fly with trusting faith to follow you

With brave resolve it's you we follow  
Flying anywhere you want us to  
And should you lead us where the Thread is falling  
Then we'll fly with trusting faith to follow you

And if someone loses heart along the way  
Help us to block the sounds of grieving with our faith  
A time of fear, a time of honor  
And we know you'll lead us through  
And we'll fly with trusting faith to follow you

With brave resolve it's you we follow  
Flying anywhere you want us to  
And should you lead us where the Thread is falling  
Then we'll fly with trusting faith to follow you


	13. You Say the Threadfall is Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'rus is frustrated with the comments of those non-Weyr folk after a Threadfall.  
> .  
> Based on You Say the Battle is Over by John Denver.

You say that threadfall is over,  
Finally the thread is long gone,  
Tell those who must tend to the wings that won't mend,  
Or tell those who have lost half their soul.

And scream it to the sky as the riders pass by,  
Whose lives have been threatened each pass,  
See the pain in their eyes, from the memories of cries,  
Of friends and companions they've lost.

And you say that threadfall is over,  
Finally the weary can rest,  
And you cover your eyes as the wounded still die,  
And the Weyr is surrounded in grief.

There are those who would see to the heart of the pain,  
There are those who deny what they see.  
Though some men are caring, most are too weak,  
To see all the damage that's done.

For each death is not grieved by only a few,  
The entire Weyr feels the loss,  
It's painfully tragic, that these creatures, majestic,  
Be lost in this fight against silver rain.

From great Queens, to Bronzes, to Browns, Blues, and Greens,  
They will die to protect you from thread,  
From Threadscores, to burn marks, to the death of their mates,  
It's a dangerous life that they tread.

You say that threadfall is over,  
Finally the thread is long gone,  
Tell those who must tend to the wings that won't mend,  
Or tell those who have lost half their soul.

And scream it to the sky as the riders pass by,  
Whose lives have been threatened each pass,  
See the pain in their eyes, from the memories of cries,  
Of friends and companions they've lost.


	14. Lockwooth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even heroes can become Dragonless.  
> .  
> Based on Always by Bon Jovi.

This poor heart is broken,  
But you can't see a mark  
I've been lost without your presence,  
I've been stumbling in the dark

It's not something you might notice,  
Not something you'd have known  
I've always been independent,  
But now I feel alone

I never would have guessed  
That I'd miss you quite this much  
The pain, it seers me like a flame,  
Oh, I hunger for your touch

And I will mourn you always,  
Lockwooth  
And I'll be searching for you always,  
Lockwooth

You're in my soul  
Till the end of time  
Till we meet again,  
You'll be on my mind

You know when you were here  
Everything was fine  
And now I'll mourn you,  
Lockwooth

All the memories  
You left behind  
All reminders of  
Our too brief time

Yes, we used to sun,  
And we used to fly  
What was it  
That had to make you die?

When I think of the softness  
Of your hide  
The feel of your breath  
And glow of your eyes

It's been too long  
Living this past turn  
When I think of you  
My eyes still burn

I used to hold you close  
And lean on you  
We were always one,  
Now we're split in two

I wish you were here  
To say those words  
That comfort me  
And ease the hurt

And I will mourn you always,  
Lockwooth  
And I'll be searching for you always,  
Lockwooth

If they asked if I would live for you,  
I would  
If I'd been asked if I would die for you,  
I would

You've looked into my heart,  
And you've shared my soul  
But I never ever  
Thought you'd go

If you were here  
We could soar the sky  
And I wouldn't have to ask  
Myself just why

You were once right here,  
But now you're gone  
Oh, how can half a man  
Live on

And I will mourn you always,  
Lockwooth  
And I'll be searching for you always,  
Lockwooth

You're in my soul  
Till the end of time  
Till we meet again,  
You'll be on my mind

You know when you were here  
Everything was fine  
And now I'll mourn you,  
Lockwooth  
Lockwooth . . .


End file.
